Tadakatsu
Tadakatsu (直喝), is an ANBU captain and the second in command to the Fifth Tsuchikage (五代目土影, Godaime Tsuchikage). Born Yurusora Oda (小田揺る空, Oda Yurusora), he was once young shinobi raised in Iwagakure, often belittled by his allies and fellows students for his lack of visible talent. Only his desire to become a shinobi of legend, inspired by tales of the heroic Might Guy and his apocalyptic battle, drove him throughout the endless days of failure. However, his lack of inherit abilities and influential societal standings were substantial obstacles to his goal. Although his teachers often praised the boys brilliance, his boundless imagination made it impossible for Yurusora to actually follow proper authority. But nonetheless, his family believed wholeheartedly in the righteousness in his heart and the power of his spirit. He possessed a certain positivity and strength which allowed him to overcome those hindrances and excel through his days in the academy. Rather than follow the steps of his fellow classmates, Yurusora specialized in a single concept of combat. After disappearing during a mission, Yurusora was trained extensively by the Land of Stone Temple. Two years after returning to Iwagakure and undergoing the necessary processes to ensure validity in his story, Tadakatsu became the head of the Iwagakure ANBU organization. Despite his optimistic view and powerful spirit his newfound abilities and perspective towards life proved essential. Shizuka stated that the ANBU were no longer a simple sword meant to murder. Instead, by instilling one such as Tadakatsu as its head, she can assure that they would never fall victim to the manipulations of other Elders and unseen forces. Rather, the ANBU would become a force which followed a particular mandate. Something which Tadakatsu instilled during his first year as the ANBU captain. He rebuilt the organization on the foundation that the world does not operate in simple black and white. Rather it is a grey area where one must utilize their heart in conjunction with their brain to find a balance between emotion and logic. While the right thing to do during an outbreak would be to annihilate an entire town, Tadakatsu explained that simply quarantining the area while working to solve the epidemic would also suffice. And although it would require extra work, it is that extra work and human perseverance which defines one’s abilities. This dedication towards what was right as opposed to authority turned the ANBU into a force meant for the protection of Iwagakure. Background Yurusora Oda was born to a normal, mediocre shinobi family on the outskirts of Iwagakure. A family without anything special, they valued the idea that they would eventually produce a child of talent. And although the Oda family went their different directions, Yurusora’s powerful spirit and ability to learn proved strong enough to promise him a valiant future. His school days were horrific to say the least. His mediocrity a plague in the world of gifted individuals, he was often overlooked by those who could perform miracles at a young age. But the idea of the world leaving him to fail only served as fuel for him to excel. For he managed to pass through his academy with decent enough grades. It wasn’t until Yurusora Oda was a Genin that he peaked into a potential shinobi candidate. Although capable of performing academy level techniques without hindrance, he lacked any particular talent. And such was often looked as a pawn level shinobi meant to perform menial task to continue the prosperity of the village. During a technique demonstration where students were shown popular jutsu of Iwagakure, Yurusora Oda noticed two jutsu which stood out in his interest. Two techniques which would allow one to manipulate the weight of things. While other students desired the power to manipulate the earth itself, Yurusora noticed the potential of the jutsu. He begged his sensei and was eventually given two scrolls, each with particular details on each. Eventually he managed to successfully perform both techniques. However, he found that, besides the ability to leap over long distances or fly, these techniques were effectively useless without imagination. And so, Yurusora had to develop new ways to combine them. Unfortunately, Yurusora was considered a subpar shinobi candidate in favor of other more popular students. Still, Yorusora could only daydream of succeeding. This constant daydreaming lead to his superiors calling him Tadakatsu, due to the constant yelling he underwent for losing focus. It was only when Yurusora managed to become a Chuunin when his life changed. Yurusora had decided that his life was unfulfilling. He desired more and hated the path upon which he was forced to walk by fate. Shinobi born of fame were given tools to succeed. And those who worked hard could only dream of reaching their status. He began training his mind, learning to master the art of chakra circulation, hoping that he could develop some form of power to help achieve his goal. During a mission in the mountains of the Land of Earth, he stumbled into a valley where the Land of Stone's hidden monastery had relocated. Four years of brutal training. Day in and day out.... He returned to Iwagakure and was immediately arrested on suspicions of being an impostor. Guards had thought that Yurusora had died on duty four years prior. They imprisoned him and put the reborn shinobi through a series of Genjutsu meant to detect falsehoods and memory alterations. After succeeding to prove his identity, he showed his previous superiors what had occurred during those years. Upon which, they realized he had spent this time training to become a better asset to the village. He was given a test mission to see his potential use. And after returning with exceptional results, Yurusora was assigned as an ANBU. During a nightly visit, Yurusora realized that his family had split apart with several members passing on. Taking on a new identity, he disowned his name and took on his alias. His superiors did the favor of assisting with changing documents under the idea that by officially killing Yurusora, Tadakatsu would become an ANBU impossible to track. Without ties. Without obligations. Tadakatsu was a completely new existence. Several years past and Tadakatsu completed over a hundred missions, each with successful results. This new found power and identity helped spread rumors of his might across different countries. The Oni, Tadakatsu. Untethered by earth. He mastered his signature techniques to levels which allowed him to create several legends around his existence. It is shown that Tadakatsu still heads to the Fukushima residence during his free time. Personality Oda Yurusora was once a child who valued fairness and happiness above all else. He was ill-prepared to deal with the world for he suspected that the scales would always be even. However, he eventually learned that the world was for those who chased their desires. Only then could one hope to achieve anything. He grew to love the world for the idea that had work would always defeat talent. And rather than inherit anything, he chose to embrace his simplicity. He loved the underdog. While men and women worshiped Naruto and Sasuke for their part in saving the world, Yurusora idolized Might Guy. For he was the only normal human capable of standing against a man who stood equal to a God. And thus showed that everyone possessed the chance to excel in life. As an adult, Tadakatsu took this ideal and made it one which became the source of his hatred of complaints. Tadakatsu accepts the task at hand and will complete it using nothing but his pure, raw, abilities. He chooses to work using the abilities he earned from hard work and perseverance. He enjoys accomplishments and success, overthinking his failures and weaknesses. However, Tadakatsu retained the happiness he exhibited as a child. Tadakatsu follows the Will of Stone passionately. He believes that the importance of an object or philosophy and even a person varies. Not on the value or amount, but instead on the connection to the person. He uses the idea of rare metals as currency, stating that diamond and gold serves different purposes to different people. He has built the ANBU off of this ideal, stating that shinobi fight for different reasons. Whether it is to secure their following generations or for power and fame, each individual purpose is a stone in the fountain. It is up to the person to chose which is important and use it to guide them for the betterment of the village. There is also a darker meaning which states that the lives of people are indistinguishable. Regardless of individuality, there are instances where Tadakatsu acts in a cold manner. Although he is against sacrifices and pawns, should one volunteer to stand in the line of fire, then he will allow them and honor their choice. However, he is against wasting human life and believes that everyone has an importance to the world. He is rarely seen aggravated or upset and would annoy his allies with positivity as opposed to succumb to failure. Even in dire situations, Tadakatsu is seen with a smile for he was trained that victory begins in one’s mind. Every hole has a way out and every cave an exit. And such he only needs to fight onwards in order to located it. Although this often annoys those beneath him, veteran shinobi often note that his determination and spirit far surpasses anyone in the village. And that the immense stubbornness is a result of an indomitable will. Tadakatsu’s willpower has even resisted the mental interference of lesser techniques. Some state is not far from committing suicide should it mean protecting something that he values above all else. However, Tadakatsu states that this is often an act. That he experiences fear and anger just as the normal person would. But instead, chooses to let it go rather than act on it. He believes that fate is a force meant to fight. A beast which loves to see those fight against it. And by smiling, he is showing the heavens above that he can handle whatever they throw at him. Tadakatsu loves battle. He loves to fight and often places himself in situation where he is able to stand against a strong opponent. Unfortunately, his status as an ANBU captain makes it troublesome for him to actually enjoy combat. For his missions often involve assassinations and reconnaissance. Still, he refrains from performing dishonorable actions against those who he deem as honorable. When killing a well-respected official who was accused of treason, Tadakatsu abandoned the initial plan of blowing up his tower. And instead appeared in his quarters to question the suspect himself. Afterwards, choosing to kill him after a short squirmish out of the respect of his previous honorable actions. Still, Tadakatsu is not above looking for opponents to spar against during his off days. During situations where a worthy opponent appears, Tadakatsu has told his allies and teammates to go on while he deals with the situation at hand. It isn’t a sense of arrogance but rather a complete belief in his desire to overcome any obstacle. Tadakatsu is known for his calm demeanor in situations of extreme stress. Even when he was tasked with killing the Daimyō, pouring the tea which accomplished the job, he did so with such a steady hand that the Daimyō wished to hire him.Building the Bridge Between Mountains: Unification of the Land of Earth. Instead of panicking, Tadakatsu focuses on the task at hand. Processing information and formulating plans based on perceived events. When Shizuka engaged the Four Tailed Beast, Tadakatsu took a second to gather information regarding his surroundings before joining the battle Hidden Stone Equalling Heaven. He constantly alters his plans and is considered one of a flexible mindset. Even when the situation seems hopeless, Tadakatsu continues to fight onward and go through different outcomes. For he believes that if the time comes for him to taste defeat, he could die peacefully knowing he tried all of his options. When performing missions alongside his allies, Tadakatsu’s calm demeanor is often considered the foundation for the team’s success. He continues to believe in the power of Iwagakure shinobi, stating that the mountain does not crumble completely even if several boulders fall off. Still, despite his calmness, he is extremely brash and quick to act. He speaks his mind and is not above cursing out his opponents when angered. Around friends, Tadakatsu has been shown to be bluntly honest but extremely playful. Sometimes pissing off those closest to him, Tadakatsu still exhibits a sense of loyalty and love which is undeniable. For those he care about, Tadakatsu would hold the world on his shoulders. Those who invoke his wrath are often faced with a monster which never bows its head. He views his duty not for the love of Iwagakure, but for the idea that his position guarantees him the chance to become stronger. In front of his men and those who serve beside him, Tadakatsu fights for the honesty and power of his village. But those who truly peer deep into his heart understands that his reason for being is actually more selfish. It is for the enjoyment of his life and goals as well as his own connection to the Tsuchikage. He simply serves Iwagakure out of sense of familiarity. Tadakatsu is not above protecting civilians of lands should the situation occur. He warns his men from harming those not directly involved in the political tensions of different countries. For Tadakatsu would never want to see innocent Iwagakure citizens suffer from the greed and evil seeds within the village’s leaders. Still Tadakatsu loves Iwagakure and states that it was where his spirit was hardened. A proud citizen of Iwagakure, Tadakatsu differentiates his duties from his heart. While a man who served Iwagkure could potentially betray the Tsuchikage under the orders of the Daimyō, Tadakatsu would never for it directly conflicts his own personal values. It is the belief in one’s values as opposed to the values of another that Tadakatsu instills within his men. He urges them to do what is right for the overall goal as opposed to blindly following orders. Tadakatsu is afraid of bugs and ultimate will often consider retreat when faced with the threat of an Aburame shinobi. Appearance Abilities Despite his plain upbringing and seemingly history of mediocrity, Tadakatsu is considered a ninja of considerable spirit. His ability to learn and adapt shown through continuous battles where his opponents attempt to implement different strategies. Rather than become well-versed in numerous subjects, Tadakatsu believes that one should master a field to the utmost limit. As one from the Land of Earth would believe, Tadakatsu understands that when a warrior finally rises atop a mountain, there are thousands more to conquer. And such, he states that there exist not a pinnacle for his abilities. Furthermore, this desire to break the boundary of his arsenal is only amplified by his fighting spirit. His love of combat and physical achievements. A child once hindered by an illness he inherited, Tadakatsu states that it has become his desire to prove fate wrong. Tadakatsu exhibits the idea that in order for on to truly reach the pinnacle of potential, they should focus on the internal realms. His teachings follow two important philosophies which guide his combat prowess. The idea that there is no boundary between the mind and the body as well as the focus on utilizing one’s breath in battle. The initial concept follows the theory that the mind and soul are not simply inhabiting the body but rather indistinguishable. Even with the invention of soul stealing techniques, one could say that the soul and therefore the mind, are an important part of one’s being. And such, through constant concentration and meditation, Tadakatsu has reached a state where he is in continuous control of his chakra. He can operate under intense pressure and stand against opponents thrice as fast without hesitation. Physical Prowess Taijutsu Chakra Prowess Comparable to others of legendary statuses within his village, Tadakatsu’s chakra reserves are slightly above average but nothing to truly gawk at. Only when one recognizes his individual signature do they actually advise retreat. Rather than have obscene amounts of chakra, Tadakatsu’s reserves are considered of extremely refined quality. Since Chakra is created when one’s Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy are fused together, his focus on spiritual and mental power allowed him to develop chakra of impressive quality. The focus of meditation instilled on him by his teacher has given him noticeable spiritual energy. Inducing techniques onto himself and utilizing it to increase his own abilities allows him to perform it with enhanced efficiency. Unfortunately, Tadakatsu has reached the maximum amount of chakra his body could generate through training. He is at the utmost limitations of his genetic boundary. When asked about this plateau, he stated that it is more important for one to have quality as opposed to quantity, as wasted chakra does nothing for a shinobi. Rather than endlessly feed chakra into a technique in hopes of obliterating an opponent, he would rather use the optimal amount for the technique to work efficiently against an enemy. This is a concept he gained from his own combat style which focuses on committing to an attack without overcommitting or telegraphing. The pooling of chakra into a technique serves as an extremely vibrant signal to those capable of sensing energy while detracting from the actual speed of his attack. It is akin to a warrior who continuously trains his muscles to gain massive physical output at the cost of stamina and speed. Tadakatsu’s understanding of chakra is considered impressive for his humble beginnings, something he owes to his teacher. His focus on mastering several techniques as opposed to compiling an arsenal of average jutsu has allowed him several benefits unachievable to those who desire to perform the latter. Firstly, he is capable of activating techniques through the usage of chakra flow by only using the amount of chakra needed to perform the technique efficiently. By formulating a bridge between chakra circulation and the importance of ratios in an individual technique, he is able to activate it without the necessity of hand seals. Several of earth release techniques works in a manner similar to the Raikage’s famed Lightning Release Chakra Mode. When casting jutsu upon himself, he is able to do so almost instantaneously in a manner which appears to appear completely mental. He states that inducing a technique upon himself is similar to breathing. For the chakra pathway system is similar in numerous ways to the cardiovascular system. After mastering his breath, he was able to understand how utilizing chakra followed similar principles. But as one cannot control the breath of the external world, he requires hand seals to utilize his chakra outwardly. Tadakatsu has created the art of Technique Weaving. Due to his mastery over his chakra system, Tadakatsu is able to cast techniques with minimal hand seals. Combining different seals allows him to invoke different jutsu into one singular action... Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu Tadakatsu's determination and innate knack for innovation guided him to take a different approach to his shinobi life. Tadakatsu spent his adolescence religiously studying Fūinjutsu. It is because of his expansive comprehension of Fūinjutsu that his other abilities are accessible. Tadakatsu considers Fūinjutsu the foundation of his arsenal, his second language that allows him, with an open mind, to overcome infinite obstacles. After the Fourth Shinobi War World, numerous villages began extreme regiments upon the focus of strengthening their sealing capabilities. However, Iwagakure chose to progress in their brutish forces and destructive prowess. Tadakatsu realized that Fūinjutsu possessed capabilities well beyond the normal shinobi skill-set. Yet, the indirect nature of sealing made it rather unpopular in war. The ebony shinobi decided that he would surpass all others by pushing his sealing formula beyond their normal capabilities, allowing him to stand alongside warriors to protect Tadakatsu. Tadakatsu regards the concept of Fūinjutsu as an advance language which dictates the necessary directions for chakra to follow. It is a programming language that provides the guidelines for chakra to perform a given miracle. It also creates the necessary parameters that surround the initial action, thus most Fūinjutsu techniques are impossible to neutralize without proper comprehension. Only those who pursue Fūinjutsu extensively are able to properly use it, while others can only repeat specific conditions through common sequences. It is the difference between common shinobi requiring a sealing tag and Fūinjutsu masters applying their formula through physical contact or exceptional chakra control. Fūinjutsu is the equivalent of a computing languages, where those who are fluent possess infinite possibilities. These programmers often create common sequences, or techniques, for lesser skilled users to invoke. Essentially, Tadakatsu's theory of Fūinjutsu is a unique mixture of two important concepts that morph into a single reality binding language. Words possess a physical, emotional and spiritual power. It is comparable to the study of the Word Soul or Kotodama, hence the unrivaled sealing power of the Sage of Sixth Path's legendary tools. Everything in the universe has a name and meaning. An inscription which allows humans, animals and even certain objects to understand its purpose. Interaction is simply hindered by the target's ability to comprehend. The symbols and kanji utilized in the formula is the equivalent of the application of human language in a computing program. It dictates, on the speakers behalf, the desired action of the targeted object. Chakra behaves in a manner akin to electricity, powering the seal and following the specific directions. Theoretically, the usage of technique formula is a shinobi field of infinite possibilities and outcomes. It can command chakra to perform miracles from forming indestructible barriers to sealing away invincible flames to even disrupting the space-time continuum. The vast power of using technique formula makes it desirable to major in a single field as opposed to attempting to master them all. It can conjure spectral spirits and form unbreakable contracts between beast and man. It depends solely on the users knowledge of this advance language. Masters are able to create new functions and purposes which perform a set miracle. While practitioners can only imitate these unique codes and manipulate them further. The foundation of Fūinjutsu is located in the usage of Seal, a symbol which appears in almost every major sealing formation. The formula that branches from the center symbol dictates the descriptive parameters and specific activation commands. While there are thousands of basic sealing formula, Tadakatsu is on the verge of reaching an impressive level of creation - where he can achieve his desired effect through the skillful addition of specific sequences to already created sequences. Currently his usage governs an utter mastery over near infinite storage space. It allows Tadakatsu to store objects, people and weapons into other objects people and weapons by transforming the target into chakra and morphing it into their chakra network. A common example used by Fūinjutsu scholars to explain the process of creating a seal is the occurrence of a Jinchuuriki. When Tailed Beast are sealed into a person, they are withheld within an inaccessible realm located within the person's mind-scape. Sharingan users, who are able to easily access a person's mind, have entered this space and interacted with the beast. Also, while the normally gargantuan demons technically inhabit a person's body, records of the beast shredding through a person are non-existent. The complexity of the situation is similar to the ability of humans surviving while sealed inside objects. After continuous research, Tadakatsu discovered that sealing formula had extremely descriptive symbols and kanji which covered several important traits of the targeted object. By understanding this unique language, one can essentially alter the formula to seal whatever matches that description. The chakra performs similar to a computer and invokes the particular program, effecting anything that matches those specific parameters. The users chakra records the specific description and transforms the object into chakra before sealing it within the object. Upon unsealing, the formula dictates the target's physical and spiritual description. While Fūinjutsu is a universal programming code which allows creatures to command chakra, skilled practitioners are able to personalize certain seals to decrease the chance of its disrupted. Tadakatsu compares the process to simplifying or increasing the values of individual components of the overall formula by a specific increment to equal a desired outcome. The same seal created five times will have different steps, similar to a math problem possessing numerous methods to reach a certain answer. The mathematical components of Fūinjutsu follows the concept of Even and Odd. While both even numbered seals and odd numbered seals perform similar functions, stacking seals with an odd number of sequences over an even, or vice versa, creates an imbalance and disrupts the overall purpose. Popular Fūinjutsu seals utilize the most simple sequence while stronger seals are comprised of more complex formula. Tadakatsu exhibits knowledge of higher tier formula but often combines numerous mediocre seals to enhance the overall strength of his seal. The symbols and kanji used during Fūinjutsu are components to a universal language which adds application to chakra. It allows creatures to command energy to invoke an unnatural phenomena among the world and between realms. A master of Fūinjutsu could potentially overcome opponent's of catastrophic might, albeit he possesses proper resources and time. This was proven by the progenitor of chakra itself succumbing to Fūinjutsu on two different occasions. Eventually Fūinjutsu branched into several sub categories, with Tadakatsu possessing considerable knowledge of each. While he specializes in the overall concept of sealing a thing into another thing, he is able to alter preexisting seals to perform his desired action. The more widespread the seal, the easier it is to neutralize or corrupt. Tadakatsu notes that he only requires time and focus in order to overcome the obstacle. He capable of skillfully defending himself through chakra flow, allowing the Iwagakure shinobi to focus on deciphering the mechanics of the seal. He spends his time altering and replacing specific portions of common formula in order to counteract the effect and produce new discoveries. An important factor of Fūinjutsu is essentially balance. Each seal possesses a symmetrical build. There are two methods of crafting and invoking a seal. As with any doctrine, Tadakatsu can inscribe his seals on scrolls, tags and other forms of paper using ink. Infusing the ink with chakra breaths life into the words in order to invoke the phenomena. The time requirement for Tadakatsu to craft relatively large formula depends entirely on the size of the desired intention. For this reason he often carries several scrolls with pre-written formulas as well as keep hundreds of sequences in his memory. This method allows him to invoke Fūinjutsu with minimal chakra expenditure. They are also activated in an instantaneous manner without the necessity of remembering a proper formula. These are capable of being mass-produced and placed without wasting time. He also inscribed several useful seals upon his body for swift access. Tadakatsu circumvented the necessity of Fūinjutsu inscription by tediously studying hundreds if not thousands of different formula. Allowing him to perform Fūinjutsu through hand seal formation. This method of seal crafting utilizes chakra itself to form the required kanji or symbols. It is the same process as imprinting different seals upon enemies through physical contact. The application of seal formulation through pure chakra control places a dependency on the amount of chakra available. The seal burns itself into the targeted area and branches into different parameters through the use of chakra. It is a quicker method of seal creation and alteration which allows him to perform certain seals without pre-requisition. Tadakatsu is considered Iwagakure's master of "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki), the programming language utilized to create Fūinjutsu, Summoning Techniques, and Space-Time Ninjutsu. Tadakatsu is able to plant his formulas onto targets and surfaces in order to invoke different Fūinjutsu techniques without the necessity of scrolls or ink. He performs the plantation similar to the to applying his signature formula onto his target through physical combat. It was shown that technique formula react through the chakra of the user, allowing for remote access and invocation. This feat is achieved through intricate chakra flow, allowing the Iwagakure shinobi to create massive formula sequences without the requirement of preparation. Tadakatsu notes that the application of technique formula reaches as far as his chakra. Utilizing chakra flow and other transferring methods gives Tadakatsu access to applying seals over considerable distances. The usage of hand seals increases the efficiency of larger sequences. Odi Bi often jokes that Tadakatsu spends his free time reading hundreds of books and scrolls comprised of different formula. The truth being that no two Fūinjutsu techniques are comprised of the same formula, as seen during the sealing and unsealing performed by Jiraiya and Orochimaru. And such to truly master Fūinjutsu is to spend countless hours learning and deciphering different literary formulas. Each word has a specific meaning meant to command chakra. Tadakatsu refers to it as technique-programming, the same utilized in the application of computing. His extensive knowledge of technique-formula and the ability to both create and alter existing formula grants him the potential of performing specific miracles. The application of seals onto tags have taken over a mainstream approach throughout history. However, the tags have shown to lack any special properties beyond the ease of usage and holding. Yet numerous seals have shown skilled practitioners are able to inflict seals without the necessity of written compositions. In truth seals are invoked through through two important aspects, knowledge of the necessary formula and the usage of remote objects. Rather than rely on tags and other sheets of paper, Tadakatsu imprints formula onto the desired object or surface through physical contact by engraving the technique's functionality into the chakra itself. Excluding setting specific activation parameters, Tadakatsu is then able to activate it remotely upon request. Overall granting Tadakatsu the option to use his intricate chakra control to implant the seal's formula onto a particular object or location. Doing so overcomes the weakness of seal-weaving, the distance and time it requires for proper invocation. Tadakatsu can avoid dangerous situations and subdue a threat from a considerable distance. Essentially it is the realization that weapons and objects could carry similar effects to tags, achieved by imprinting the seal onto an object or surface through the application of chakra. He can use generic seals to implant numerous techniques, objects and even living creatures into another; while setting a specific invocation command or remotely activating the seal with his chakra. Using chakra to imprint the programming onto the medium, Tadakatsu can design it to activate under certain specified conditions. Tadakatsu is able to apply this methodology with any of his seals, including that of his enclosing and unsealing. It is a perfect method for trap-setting and the usage of different battle formations. As long as Tadakatsu is aware of the required formula, he can place the seal upon the designated target. The utilization of this concept essentially allows Tadakatsu to perform Fūinjutsu through minimal hand seals. And thus, applying the principle of chakra flow, activate his techniues in a manner akin to offensive battle. This is achieved by literally throwing his chakra outwards and activating the programming upon a designated area, essentially casting his numerous seals without the requirement of actual contact. Hand seals effectively plant the formula upon the desired location. Accomplishing invocation through seal formation evolved into the ability to meld different seals into one gigantic formation. The individual formulae are broken apart and certain sequences are bridged together through an additive. Not only are enemies unable to actually identify the actual seal, opponents are forced to deduce different aspects in order to create one overall counter. Tadakatsu is known for taking popular seals and altering their invocation for specific conditions. Similar to his own seals, this is achieved by the mixture of hand seals and gentle application of chakra flow. One popular usage involves corpses and other objects as the source of Reverse Four Symbols Sealing, altering the activation parameters in order to place elaborate traps. Tadakatsu developed several theories and usages in the art of Transcription Seals, gaining an impressive mastery over their invocation and manipulation. He is able to seal techniques onto a specific target or surface with a delayed activation designated under specific conditions. The parameters are dependent on several external factors and such, often require careful calculation and the ability to foreshadow. It is the importance of prediction which causes Tadakatsu to analyze his opponents before actual engagement. Ninjutsu As opposed to shinobi who accumulate thousands of jutsu and become a walking army, Tadakatsu instead focuses upon the mastery of several in order to elevate them beyond their previously conceived boundaries. He is considered a master of two concepts. This usage of technique also works efficiently considering the amount of chakra Tadakatsu possesses. A man who already reached the boundary of his reservoir, he can no longer grow in terms of chakra capacity. However, effectively using his high quality chakra by creating the perfect amount of energy for his technique allows him to comprehend their advantages and disadvantages while pushing their limitations further. Unlike other shinobi who wield numerous natures, Tadakatsu is only capable of utilizing Earth Release chakra which also serves as his affinity. Nature Transformations Tadakatsu is considered the unrivaled master of two techniques which govern one concept of manipulating the gravity of an object and himself. Thus for his nickname, Tadakatsu of the Weighted Scales, he has excelled in the usage of two techniques, one which increases weight and the other which decreases weight as well as their improved counterparts. He discovered this technique from a scroll and spent half a decade mastering them during his time as a student. Thus leading to his current state where Tadakatsu is only capable of performing these four techniques perfectly without weaving seals. Although often lauded as a mistake, Tadakatsu showed why speciality and focus were the cornerstone of civilization. He is capable of increasing and decreasing the weight of surrounding objects to create makeshift weapons. Such as lifting a house over an opponent and dropping it upon them. By inducing chakra flow, he is able to remotely activate and deactivate the techniques with a hand seal. Tadakatsu is known for threatening to slam people from thousands of feet in the air by activating the technique. And such, opponents often warn not to allow him to obtain physical contact. However, Tadakatsu is famous for inducing these techniques upon himself to achieve numerous different feats. He has leapt over the entirety of Iwagakure in one bound, flown and floated to the bottom of a valley after slipping. Simply put, Tadakatsu states that he is no longer restricted by gravity and has the ability to inflict this same benefit upon the external world. But this mastery over a single concept shines the most when used in the conjunction of his technique weaving. Combining this technique with his Earth Release Drone, Tadakatsu is able to manipulate large amounts of earth with minimal chakra expenditure. This ultimately allows him to gain an influence on larger amounts of earth at various sizes. It also increases the speed upon which they maneuver. Increasing the weight while sending them towards his target enhances the overall damage of his earth release. Tadakatsu is also known for detracting his weight to increase his speed in order to deliver rapid flurries of strikes meant to cause minor damage and increasing the weight for a groundbreaking strike sometime through the combination. Defensively and supportively, Tadakatsu has developed thousands upon thousands of imaginative ways to utilize this unique defiance of gravity. Tadakatsu has displayed extensive focus upon this technique, making it appear almost a subconscious ability. He can limit the effect to certain parts of his body or particular areas around him. Against opponents who mastered other forms of Nature Transformation and jutsu, he is able to inflict these statuses against chakra based structures as well. Tadakatsu states that as long as gravity has a hold upon it, his technique is capable of influencing it. Tadakatsu is known for using this technique to subdue enemies without actually killing them, forcing them to fall by their own weight. He won his match in the Chuunin exams by increasing the weight of a few pebble which he threw above his opponent’s head. Causing it to rain down with extensive force. His third technique, taught to him by his mentor was Earth Release: Drone... Alternatively, Tadakatsu is able to use Earth Release: Earth Spear to exponentially increase both his durability and raw strength. Combining it with his manipulation of weight, he can further increase the power of his punches without detracting speed and agility. Summoning Technique As a shinobi well adept in the usage of Bukijutsu, Tadakatsu has several scrolls and seals meant to help in the transport of his large arsenal of projectile and support items.... Beyond inanimate objects, Tadakatsu possesses a unique summoning named Fūbo (風母) which is actually a Fūri. The size of a Tanuki and the shape of a monkey, the resemble a river otter with red eyes, short tails, black fur with a leopard print. His hair, black as midnight with white spots littered across his body. Tadakatsu states that he captured Fūbo during a training session in the Land of Earth while staying with Fukushima. It was a task which Fukushima assigned to the growing shinobi, stating that the legendary creature could leap two mountains in a single bound. Compared to other shinobi with more menacing contracts, Fūbo is considered the perfect summoning for one such as Tadakatsu. A true shinobi, he is able to establish an optical and audio link with Fūbo. Additionally, Fūbo possesses a body resistant to bladed weaponry and fire. And even in death requires nothing more than a gust of wind to return back to life. Coupled with swiftness, Fūbo's personal abilities allows it to infiltrate and perform reconnaissance without alerting guards. And its natural appearance rarely raises suspicion. Bukijutsu Unfortunately, Tadakatsu is only dangerous when in situations which allow for close-ranged and mid-range combat. Against opponents capable of inflicting damage from a distance, he is known for utilizing weaponry to set up traps. He is a master of knives and bladed projectiles. He carries several scrolls with pre-packed tool packs for situations he suspect will occur. It is not above him to perform reconnaissance against the enemy for information on particular weaknesses. With the resurgence of doujutsu users, Tadakatsu has developed a taste for weapons meant to obscure the vision through bright light. Intelligence Stats Trivia *Tadakatsu draws inspiration from Tadakatsu Honda, a famous samurai known for his fearlessness and undefeated record. Alternatively, his birth name is a play on Oda Nobunaga and actually translates to "To Shake the Heavens". Chosen for his powerful striking style and rambunctious personality, he is meant to idealize the authors own spirit. His name also utilizes the Kanji for Katsu (喝). And although it can translate to scolding, it was taken from the usage of Deidara who utilized it as a battle cry. *According to the databook(s): **Tadakatsu's hobbies are fighting and eating. **Tadakatsu wished to have fought Might Guy, wishes to fight Shizuka and Son Goku. **Tadakatsu's favorite foods are curry chicken over white. His least favorite is Miso Soup **Tadakatsu has completed... **Tadakatsu's favorite phrase is "Fall down seven times, get up eight." (七転び八起き, Nana korobi ya oki) * Quotes References